


Out of Range

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have to run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Range

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the song drabble meme on LJ.
> 
> Prompt: Orange Range - "Asterisk" (4:59)

She moved quickly, faster and faster, running through the halls and wondering if the corridors made a proper labyrinth. If they did, if the angles and turns and sharp edges went somewhere, then there was a purpose to the running. Then there would be something in the center of the labyrinth to gain, something to win, something that would make the running worth something.

River moved quickly, vaulting over the obstacles and swinging off of the lights when she had to. There was a purpose, she was certain. There was always a purpose to the labyrinth, always a reason why there were so many faceless guards to outrun and dodge. She promised not to hold a gun ever again, but that didn't mean she couldn't wield a blade if she had to. There was a simplicity in it, a power in the fluidity of the movement that she knew had been appreciated. Jayne appreciated even if he couldn't understand; he knew weapons and skills inside and out, and could value that in her. He knew how best to wield that to their advantage, and he knew how to make things move inside her that she hadn't even known were there. Oh, she knew logically she had a heart and insides that roiled with the motions to keep the biological mechanisms at play. She understood that in a logical, medical sense. Simon would always keep her functional.

Jayne made her _move,_ made her _feel,_ and she made things calm inside the storm of her mind. He was the eye of her storm, the simple calm before she exploded in a flurry of knives and steel-toed boots.

She fell into the center of the labyrinth and tucked into a roll. She saw the dais, the weight of the stone would be too difficult to move. But she knew inside of it was Jayne, trapped. She had to save him. She had to _move._

And then she woke up.


End file.
